


Прозрачнее воздуха

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Не у всех в этом мире есть родственная душа.





	Прозрачнее воздуха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clearer than the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375408) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



Не у всех в этом мире есть родственная душа. Например, родители Тони не были предназначены друг для друга, а вот Джарвис и Ана — да.

Тони чаще всего не запоминал свои сны. Когда же у него получалось, то во сне он летал или что-то мастерил, или видел странные, непонятные даже ему самому предметы. Иногда у него случались кошмары. Но ни разу в жизни он не видел тех снов, о которых рассказывала Ана, не видел того самого человека.

— Это не значит, что у тебя нет родственной души, — повторяла Ана снова и снова. — Может быть, твоя пара немного младше тебя. Еще не родилась. Ты не можешь поговорить во сне с тем, кого еще не существует, так ведь?

У отца Тони была другая теория.

— Представить не могу, кто, черт возьми, захочет с тобой связаться.

Для шестилетнего Тони, похоже, не нашлось родственной души, но это ничего. Он переживет, ведь Старки сделаны из железа. Все равно ему никто не нужен.

Так что Тони ужасно удивился, когда проснулся от дремы и обнаружил себя в незнакомом месте, ярком, сияющем и… чистом. Он никогда не видел такой чистоты, с ней не сравнилось бы и самое лучшее стекло. Тони было тепло и не страшно в этом месте. А еще он был там не один. Чей-то голос произнес: «Надо же, такого я не ожидал».

Мужчина, а это оказался взрослый мужчина, лежал в пустоте, но едва Тони заметил, что там ничего нет, как кое-что тут же появилось. Холм, покрытый травой. Мужчина лежал на этом холме, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел прямо на Тони.

— Эй, малыш.

— Привет. — Тони уставился на него в ответ, потом огляделся вокруг — сплошная трава и пологие холмы, и это странное ощущение чистоты. Он снова посмотрел на мужчину. — Ты моя родственная душа?

Мужчина судорожно вздохнул.

— Господи, надеюсь, что нет.

О… Значит, папа был прав. Никто не захочет иметь с ним дела. Тони сделал медленный вдох, чтобы не разреветься, ведь ревут только младенцы.

— О… Это… Ничего страшного, что я тебе не нужен.

Все должно быть в порядке, правда же?

— Нет, нет, погоди. Я зас… Э-э-э, я не очень-то вежливый. Извини, я не то имел ввиду… Боже, ты только посмотри! Ты… Не думал, что у меня вообще есть родственная душа. В смысле, ты же совсем маленький.

Тони уселся на траву.

— Мама говорит, я очень взрослый для своего возраста. Если ты не хочешь быть моей родственной душой, может, мы будем друзьями?

Мужчина провел ладонью по траве.

— Да, да, это можно. Мне очень нужен друг. Как тебя зовут, приятель?

— Я Тони. — И Тони протянул руку, прямо как папа.

Мужчина принял его руку, но вместо того, чтобы пожать ее, придержал пальцы Тони и склонил голову.

— Меня зовут Баки, — сказал он и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони, как будто они в сказке, а Баки — рыцарь, приветствующий принца. — Послушай, малыш, я не знаю… Не знаю, смогу ли найти тебя еще раз когда-нибудь, но… Знай, это не твоя вина. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Обещаешь, что запомнишь это?

Тони не совсем его понял. Здорово, конечно, что он не виноват, не часто ему такое говорили. А в чем именно не виноват? Но Баки смотрел на него так серьезно и с таким искренним беспокойством, что Тони оставалось только кивнуть.

— Я запомню.

— Черт, — выругался Баки и сжал руку Тони. Никогда раньше во сне Тони так не ощущал прикосновение. — Я не хочу уходить… — Баки до боли стиснул его пальцы и… растворился в тумане.

— Баки?

Тони покрутил головой, поднялся на ноги, обернулся кругом, но Баки нигде не было видно. Прозрачная чистота обернулась туманом и…

Тони проснулся.

— Ох.

Наверное, с Баки случилось то же самое — он проснулся, и это нормально, ведь скоро они снова уснут.

Тони выбрался из кровати и спустился на кухню за стаканом молока и яблоком. Пока Джарвис наливал для него молоко, Тони сказал:

— Я сегодня нашел нового друга.

— Правда? — спросил Джарвис. Он всегда воспринимал слова Тони всерьез, выслушивал его. — Настоящего или воображаемого?

Тони на минуту задумался: Баки казался очень даже настоящим, но то место-из-сна, оно ведь для родственных душ, а Баки не хотел быть родственной душой, так что может быть это просто такой сон? И даже если Баки настоящий, Тони вроде как… захотелось пока сохранить его только для себя. На время. Может быть, пока он не узнает, где Баки живет и не сможет с ним встретиться. Это показалось отличной идеей, так что он ответил:

— Воображаемого.

Тони принялся за яблоко.

— Воображаемые друзья могут стать очень важными. И ничуть не менее дорогими, чем люди, которые нас окружают. Воображаемый друг не подведет и не разочарует, и сам не разочаруется в тебе. Так что обними его по-особенному, когда в следующий раз будешь с ним говорить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Тони.

Объятия — это звучит здорово.

 

 

***

 

Той ночью Тони не увидел Баки во сне. И следующей, и следующей. Ана рассказывала, что сны о родственной душе случались часто, почти каждый раз, когда оба засыпали. Но Баки не возвращался.

Может быть это все-таки был простой сон, ну или ему правда совсем не нужен Тони, даже как друг.

Тони был расстроен, но скрывал свое разочарование, как мог. Вскоре, папа объявил, что он нашел закрытую школу, которая примет Тони, несмотря на то, что он был гораздо младше, чем обычные ученики-первогодки, и это отвлекло его от мыслей о Баки.

Дни превратились в недели, недели в месяцы, месяцы в годы — и вот Тони получил письмо о зачислении в МТИ. Вечером он засиделся допоздна за учебниками, и, упав в постель, очнулся на том холме, который помнил до последней травинки, как и неестественно прозрачный воздух.

Он тяжело сглотнул, едва осмеливаясь поднять глаза, но…

— Тони, о боже, — Баки буквально вскочил на ноги. Он почти не отличался от самого себя из детского сна Тони, только волосы немного отросли и выглядели спутанными и грязными, как будто он не мыл их несколько недель. — Я на самом деле сплю?

— Баки? — к стыду Тони, его голос дрогнул. — Ты правда здесь? Столько лет прошло!

Баки провел руками по лицу, и Тони увидел: живую руку Баки заменял блестящий металлический протез, словно сошедший со страниц научно-фантастической книги. Рука двигалась так, как будто была частью Баки.

— Они не позволяли мне… — начал он, но оборвал себя. — Я редко сплю.

— Они не дают тебе спать? — Тони сделал шаг вперед, мгновенно ухватившись за обрывок фразы. — Может я неправильно запомнил, но вполне уверен, что это противоречит Женевским конвенциям. Кто… Кто тебя схватил? Может, я могу что-то сделать, ну, не я сам, мой отец, но…

— Нет. Нет, ты… Никто не может мне ничем помочь, Тони. Почему… Почему я вообще сейчас сплю? — Он посмотрел вокруг, как будто холм или небо могли ему ответить. — Иисусе, нам столько рассказывают о родственных душах, но никто не говорил, как трудно врать своей паре. Тони, ты должен пообещать мне… Обещай! Ты — единственное, что имеет для меня значение, и ты должен быть в безопасности. Не ищи меня. Пожалуйста.

Тони нахмурился.

— Хреновая просьба. Если ты и правда моя родственная душа… Я ведь даже не был уверен, что ты существуешь. Но вот он ты, и…

— Меня не существует. Я чертов призрак, — отрезал Баки. — Они не просто причинят тебе боль, Тони. Они тебя убьют… — Он поднял руку и коснулся щеки Тони. — Ты красивый. Ты весь сияешь. Все, что я… Они убьют тебя моими руками. Не надо. Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня.

Это так нечестно, так невероятно несправедливо. Особенно сейчас, когда Тони заметил то, чего не увидел ребенком — например, как Баки, черт возьми, великолепен. Но он снова просил об обещании с той же сосредоточенной искренностью в глазах, и Тони ничего не мог поделать, только согласиться.

— Хорошо, — ответил он неохотно и приподнял голову, разглядывая лицо Баки. — Но ты же… Ну знаешь, не избегал меня?

— Если бы я мог остаться здесь с тобой, я бы остался. Если бы мог быть здесь ради тебя все эти годы… Сколько лет прошло? Десять? Я так по тебе скучал. Я… Мне так жаль, Тони.

— Да, почти десять. А ты… Мы можем остаться здесь, правда? Сейчас? На время?

— Да, так долго, как смогу. — Баки зарылся своей удивительной рукой в волосы, отбрасывая их со лба. — Думаю… Думаю я ранен. Наверное, я в медицинской службе. — Он сел и потянул Тони за собой на траву, переплетая их пальцы. — Расскажи мне… Расскажи о себе, что-нибудь особенное.

— Хм, даже не знаю… Я поступаю в МТИ, это довольно круто.

— Да? Инженерное училище, они перебрались в Кембридж прямо перед моим рождением. — Баки усмехнулся. — Один богатей пожертвовал кучу денег, его звали мистер Истман. У них… У них талисман — бобер.

— Почти все верно. Только вот училище переехало лет сто назад. Еще до рождения моего отца, а он старый.

— Возраст — это просто цифра, так ведь? — спросил Баки, и это был не риторический вопрос, а искренний интерес. — Разве он играет какую-то роль? Не думаю, что теперь это имеет значение.

— Конечно, то есть, если ты думаешь про нас, то меня не пугает разница или еще что-то. — Тони прижался к боку Баки, это оказалось именно так, как ему и представлялось, только лучше.

Баки взъерошил его волосы.

— Я думаю, ты то что надо. Ты младше, ну и пусть, значит дольше будешь симпатичным.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Это точно, и в здравом уме тоже, — ехидно заметил он. — Рад, что ты вернулся.

— Да, и я рад. Послушай, Тони, я не знаю… Пойми… Я не хочу, чтобы ты… Просто живи, ради меня, ладно? Ходи на вечеринки, заводи друзей, целуйся с хорошенькими девчонками. Я не могу… Не знаю, как часто я смогу быть тут с тобой, и не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто обязан меня ждать. Я не буду на тебя за это злиться.

Тони прикусил губу.

— Но ты же вернешься, правда? Как только сможешь?

— Если смогу и когда смогу, — пообещал Баки. Он судорожно вздохнул, прижимая руку к ребрам. — Действие снотворного заканчивается. Они сейчас… Нет, нет, нет, я не хочу… Поцелуй меня, Тони? На прощанье…

Тони повернулся и прижался губами к губам Баки. Он никогда раньше не целовался по-настоящему, так что, наверно, вышло не очень, но поцелуй оказался теплым и нежным, и приятным, и…

… и тут Баки снова исчез.

 

 

***

 

Этот особенный сон был наполнен темнотой и воздухом такой пронзительной чистоты, что об него можно было порезаться.

Раньше Тони никогда не видел здесь солнца, но в этом месте всегда было светло и тепло, а небо было таким же голубым, как глаза Баки.

Только не в эту ночь.

Чернота, беззвездная чернота, ничего кроме тьмы и какого-то слабого нездорового зеленого свечения от… Тони не мог понять откуда этот свет. Обстановка была под стать его состоянию: он почти оцепенел от горя, вины, облегчения, гнева… от смеси чувств, что волновались внутри с тех пор, как погибли его родители.

«Никогда» — не то слово, которое можно было использовать, ведь Тони был здесь всего два раза. Это количество не было статистически значимым для таких понятий как «всегда» или «никогда».

Тони почти ничего не видел, но несмотря на это, точно знал, где находится.

В темноте было одно место — пятно совершенной, абсолютной темноты, непроницаемой даже для зеленоватого свечения. Размером чуть больше человека, если бы этот человек (Баки) изо всех сил сжался, свернулся клубком.

Тони знал, что это Баки, он был здесь, был здесь в худший для Тони момент жизни.

— Баки, — позвал Тони. Он как будто избавился от бремени, в тот момент, когда это было больше всего ему нужно. — Господи, Баки. — Тони опустился на колени и обнял его за плечи. — Слава богу, Баки… Мои родители… Они…

— Не надо, — выдавил Баки. Он продолжал сидеть, сжавшись в комок, не поднимая глаз. Тони с трудом его расслышал, и почти не чувствовал под руками, как будто Баки был здесь только отчасти и пытался проснуться. — Не трогай меня. Я… Тони, мне так жаль.

Его тон удивил Тони: это прозвучало не как «Мне жаль, что твои родители умерли», а как «Я сделал что-то плохое».

— Что? Баки, что… Что случилось? — Тони потянулся к нему, но не смог коснуться, потому что Баки не хотел этого позволить.

Баки посмотрел на Тони, даже в полумраке было видно, что он разбит. Опустошен. Воплощенные горе и вина. Страдание.

— Это какая-то издевка, это неправильно. Это… Я… Я отвратителен. Все плохо, Тони, все очень плохо. Я не могу. Не могу… Ты не должен быть здесь.

— Что? Нет, нет, не говори так, ты не можешь… Ты не отвратителен! Что не так? Баки, пожалуйста, ты меня пугаешь! — Тони закусил губу почти до крови. — Поговори со мной.

— Я и должен тебя пугать. Черт возьми, ты должен быть в ужасе! Я чудовище, Тони. — Он разорвал одежду и стянул с себя странную на вид броню, обнажив покрытую шрамами грудь. Металлическая рука оказалась практически вплавлена в его тело. — Смотри, во что они меня превратили!

— Это не твоя вина, — упрямо ответил Тони. — Ты ничего не мог сделать. Это они виноваты. Я не боюсь тебя, я боюсь за тебя. Скажи мне, что случилось, пожалуйста.

— Я сделал ровно то, для чего был создан и предназначен, — ответил Баки. Он плакал, тихо, беззвучно, но слезы катились по его лицу, капая с подбородка. — Полный отчет: задача выполнена. Все мертвы. Свидетелей нет. Цель достигнута. Я оружие, Тони, а оружие делает только одно… Убивает.

— Ты больше чем оружие. — Тони стоял на своем, хотя и чувствовал, как внутри неуютно шевелится беспокойство. — Баки, ты не просто оружие, ты должен быть не просто оружием.

Баки горько усмехнулся, с усилием поднявшись на ноги.

— Почему? Потому что ты меня любишь? Разве ты не видишь, Тони? Не видишь, что именно потому все это так ужасно? Никогда больше не приходи сюда. Никогда. Я мертв. Для тех, кто что-то значит для меня в этом мире, я умер.

— Нет, ты не умер, и я тебя люблю. — Лицо Тони намокло от слез. — Ты не можешь… Не можешь мне бросить, только не сейчас. Ты обещал!

— Сейчас, возможно, единственный момент, когда я смогу уйти от тебя, — ответил Баки, его лицо стало меньше походить на гневную маску. — Я должен. Я должен вырвать это чувство с корнем. Это насмешка, Тони, этого вообще не должно было случиться. Мне жаль. Жаль. Я… Я не знал. — Он сделал шаг назад, в темноту. Потом еще один, и еще. — Видит бог, я бы хотел тебя не любить.

И он исчез.

 

 

***

 

Не у всех в этом мире есть родственная душа. У Тони все могло быть прекрасно и без нее. Только вот даже после долгих поисков он так и не сумел найти ни одного надежного сообщения о случаях отказа от своей пары.

Алкоголь стал его помощником. Если выпить достаточно, то он просто отключался, не видя снов. Наркотики оказались еще лучше. Они превращали его сны в яркие видения, так что, даже если его и заносило в то место на холме, Тони его не узнавал.

Он гений, он богат, он мог без проблем получить столько выпивки и наркоты, сколько пожелает, и всегда находились люди, готовые их с ним разделить. Конечно, через некоторое время его тело начало привыкать к наркотикам, и чтобы заглушить сны, их нужно было все больше и больше. Он не спал сутки напролет, доходя почти до галлюцинаций, а потом закидывался таблетками. Какое-то время это работало.

Но в конце концов неизбежное произошло. Тони открыл глаза: воздух был таким же до боли чистым, а свет, откуда бы он ни шел, вернулся, хотя и не такой яркий, как в первые два раза.

— Я видел тебя, — сказал Баки. — Несколько раз. Ты меня не услышал. Я думал… возможно, так даже лучше. Не лучше, да?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал ответа Тони. — Я тебе не нужен. Посмотри на меня! Я в полном раздрае! — Мир странно накренился, и Тони пришлось сесть. Упасть. Они были отчасти в этом похожи.

— Что ты с собой делаешь? — Баки потянулся к нему ни секунды не сомневаясь, не спрашивая разрешения, и заставив Тони сесть, металлическими пальцами поднял его подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Господи, ты что, убить себя пытаешься?

Тони раздраженно вздохнул и отстранился.

— Тебе-то какое дело?

— Не знаю. Но мне есть дело. Может мне не стоило, может было бы лучше, если… Неважно, да? Мы оба в это влипли, и мне не все равно. Мне настолько не все равно, что это меня ломает. Я не могу… Не могу… Не могу держаться за пустоту, только за тебя, и… Я призрак из прошлого, который сам себя преследует. Сколько тебе сейчас лет?

— Двадцать… шесть, кажется. Какой сегодня день? — Тони потряс головой. — Ты даже не расскажешь мне, в чем дело.

— Ха… — Баки нежно погладил его по волосам, и Тони хотел запротестовать, сбросить руку Баки, только вот это было очень, очень приятно. Странным образом успокаивающе. — Теперь мы почти одного возраста.

Тони нахмурился.

— С чего ты это взял? Время все еще линейно.

— Да, знаю. Но это не меняет того факта, что мне сейчас около двадцати восьми. И я был почти двадцативосьмилетним очень-очень долго.

— Это какая-то чушь. — Тони, прищурившись, взглянул на Баки. — У тебя галлюцинации?

— Я родился в… 1917. Умер в 1945. Примерно за месяц до дня рождения, — ответил Баки. Он прижал Тони к себе, как будто неосознанно. — Не вышло отметить.

— Как такое возможно? — Вся эта ситуация бесила Тони. Не должен он был сюда приходить! — Черт возьми, кому ты попался в руки?

Баки повернул голову и уткнулся носом Тони в волосы.

— Проведи исследование, гений, — проворчал он. — Арним Зола. Криосон. Проект «Возрождение». Ты же умный. Разберись с этим. Живи, Тони. Прекрати пытаться утопить меня в выпивке, ты… У тебя глаза желтеют, ты себя убиваешь с каждым глотком.

Против воли Тони откликнулся на прикосновение Баки.

— Я тебе не нужен, — сказал он раздраженно. — Просто пытался держаться подальше.

— Ты всегда будешь мне нужен, — слова Баки прозвучали как клятва. — Всегда. Но я причиняю тебе вред, малыш. Все это неправильно. И ты не виноват. Никогда не был виноват. Только я. Я — отрава.

Тони вздохнул и теснее прижался к Баки.

— Может у меня иммунитет. Может, я — противоядие? Ты навредишь мне сильнее, чем выпивка и таблетки?

— Не знаю. Я не могу обещать… Здесь… Это единственное место, где я все еще настоящий, где я остаюсь самим собой. Если я когда-нибудь встречу тебя, то скорее всего не узнаю. Я… просыпаюсь, Тони. Прости. Прости, что втянул тебя в это. Я думал… Хотел как лучше. Думал, тебе будет лучше. Вот черт. Пустите меня…

Баки исчезал, пытаясь вырваться, как будто боролся с зыбучим песком.

— Я тебя люблю, Тони Старк. Не забывай об этом.

— Я тебя люблю, — быстро ответил Тони, пока Баки совсем не растворился в воздухе. — Люблю несмотря ни на что. Ты мой, а я твой. — Он попытался поцеловать Баки, но его губы исчезали, и Тони почти ничего не почувствовал, лишь тень прикосновения. Баки снова пропал.

 

 

***

 

В Афганистане Тони тех особенных снов не видел, и не знал, был ли он расстроен или благодарен. Сны могли стать поддержкой, в которой он отчаянно нуждался, но они бы отвлекали. А еще Тони был не совсем уверен, готов ли он ко встрече с Баки (тем самым Баки, Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, правой рукой Капитана Америки, который и сам был героем) именно сейчас, когда столкнулся с неопровержимыми доказательствами того, что его оружие попало в дурные руки.

Но Баки не приходил, ни тогда, ни после. Тони пришлось одному переживать предательство Обадайи, и в конце концов он, пусть и с опозданием, принял решение жить так, чтобы соответствовать представлениям своей родственной души о чести и справедливости.

Знание о том, что Баки был жив — где-то, как-то — позволило ему легче принять тот факт, что Капитан Америка нашелся и вернулся в мир живых. Хотя в общении с ним это знание не помогло. Как не помогло оно, когда вскоре Нью-Йорк подвергся атаке настоящих пришельцев. Унося ракету через портал, он думал о Баки: узнает ли он, когда таинственные тюремщики разбудят его следующий раз, о том, что Тони умер?

Он не умер. Но и Баки больше к нему не приходил. Прошло два года до того мгновения, когда Тони снова открыл глаза в мире чистого воздуха и покрытых травой холмов и, впервые после Афганистана, вздохнул полной грудью.

Холм пестрел цветами, в основном ярко-желтыми и белыми пушистыми одуванчиками. Баки сорвал несколько пушистых шариков и дул на них, так что семена разлетались вокруг. «Загадай желание», — услышал Тони давно ушедший в прошлое голос Аны.

— Тони. — Баки поднял голову, он, похоже, был потрясен, тем, что увидел Тони здесь. — Я тебя не ждал.

— Это не я пропал больше чем на десять лет. Боже, да ты теперь младше меня. Как все меняется.

— Я не старею, — ответил Баки, разглядывая свои руки. Задумавшись, он начал плести венок из цветов, механическая рука ничуть не уступала живой в ловкости и изяществе движений. Я не старею. Я не… Не помню. Все что случилось… с тех пор, как ты был ребенком. Сколько это заняло, не знаю, три месяца? Шесть месяцев? Я не… Не думаю, что это будет продолжаться долго.

— Что не будет продолжаться? — спросил Тони. Он сел рядом с Баки, до боли желая прикоснуться к нему.

— Я. Что-то не так… Со мной… Я все время сбиваюсь. Раньше они мне размораживали и несколько месяцев я справлялся, делал, что они хотели. Был их машиной убийства. Укажи мне направление, и я пойду. Теперь все не так. У них есть всего лишь несколько дней, прежде, чем меня снова приходится обнулять.

Баки закончил венок, спрятав влажные от сока концы стеблей, замкнул круг, и с почтительной осторожностью возложил желто-зеленую корону на голову Тони.

— Я ломаюсь. Я… Я не думаю, что он рассчитывает на успех этой миссии. Или может быть моя цель в том, чтобы проиграть. Вряд ли я смогу победить. Думаю, это задание меня убьет.

Ребенку внутри Тони хотелось закричать: «Так не честно!» Их встречи можно было по пальцам пересчитать, они так и не увиделись в реальном мире, но вселенная так не работает. Справедливости никто не обещал.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — продолжил Баки. — Железный Человек, шестой уровень угрозы, стрелять на поражение. Хотел бы я понять, как это работает… Здесь я знаю себя и тебя, и я помню все, что знает Зимний Солдат. Помню инструктажи, задания. Все, что я делал. Чего мечтал бы никогда не делать. Я должен был умереть, Тони. На войне, я должен был умереть, но не умер. Не думаю, что увижу тебя снова, так что… Понимаешь, я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, насколько все плохо. Ты должен выслушать меня в последний раз. Я не пойду на смерть, зная, что ты до сих пор почему-то считаешь, что я предназначен для тебя.

— Знаешь, ты не заставишь меня передумать, но давай, вперед. Расскажи, что считаешь нужным.

— Говард был моим другом. Когда я впервые тебя увидел, то подумал, что твое лицо кажется знакомым. Я не знал, клянусь тебе, не знал… Он был умным, за словом в карман не лез. Но и дураком был тоже. Он думал, никто не узнает, но они проникли повсюду. Декабрь 1991 года. У него случился прорыв с сывороткой: удалось воссоздать формулу Эрскина. Советы знали, что их правительство вот-вот падет, они… Пойми, Гидра не поддерживает идей какого-то конкретного государства, но они сотрудничают с диверсантами во всех правительствах. Везде. И с каждым. — Он тяжело сглотнул и впился в Тони странно напряженным взглядом. — Сыворотка не могла остаться в руках американцев. Не тогда, когда распад Союза был неизбежен. Они отправили агента, чтобы получить формулу. Убить Старка. Никаких свидетелей.

— Нет. Это же не значит, что… — У Тони задрожали руки. — Нет… — Его мозг метался между воспоминаниями о последней ссоре с Говардом и о том, как несколько дней спустя Баки произнес: «Все мертвы. Свидетелей нет. Цель достигнута.» — Это была моя мама.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки. Боль в его голосе была за рамками сочувствия или раскаяния. Она была как мрачное черное пятно, как опухоль, которая росла, чтобы однажды поглотить его целиком. — Не скорби обо мне, Тони. Это всего лишь моя плата за то, что я совершил.

— Я… — Одна часть Тони хотела, стремилась утешить Баки, стереть это безнадежное пустое выражение с его лица. Но другая часть была охвачена гневом. — Не могу… Я… — Легкость дыхания исчезла, как не бывало, каждый вздох давался ему с трудом. — Ты и я… — Тони яростно помотал головой. — Почему я не могу просто проснуться?!

— Я никогда этого не хотел, — продолжил Баки мертвым голосом. — Я не… Я никогда… Они что-то со мной делали, забрали мою память… Все, чем я был просто исчезло. Здесь я могу помнить, но, когда просыпаюсь, все очень просто… Или задание, или техобслуживание. Или кристальная холодная ясность, или растерянность и боль. Я не хотел быть им, все должно было быть совсем не так.

Баки посмотрел наверх и закричал, обращаясь к Богу, или к небесам, или к самому этому месту: «Так нельзя! Нельзя! Я не должен причинять ему такую боль!»

Тони сорвал с головы венок и бросил в лицо Баки.

— Просто оставь меня в покое!

Он рывком проснулся, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся слезы, а боль в груди была как зияющая дыра в пустоту.

 

 

***

 

На следующий же день ДЖАРВИС сообщил:

— Сэр, у меня есть новости, касающиеся Капитана Роджерса.

Не дожидаясь разрешения от Тони, ДЖАРВИС развернул экран: на нем отобразилось видео, похожее на запись с дорожного вертолета. На записи… Да, это определенно был Стив и… С ним Наташа? А кто этот третий парень? На записи они сражались с отрядом солдат в черной экипировке.

Он мог добраться до Вашингтона за полчаса, даже за пятнадцать минут, если плюнуть на правила Управления гражданской авиации.

— Готовь костюм, Джей, и… Подожди. Останови запись. — Тони развернул окно шире, сосредоточившись на лидере отряда убийц. Он был в маске и… с железной рукой.

— Угроза шестого уровня, стрелять на поражение, — пробормотал Тони. — Сукин сын. Вот блядь!

Он никогда не говорил Стиву о том, что Баки был неизвестно где, но живой. Баки не рассчитывал пережить это задание, и теперь Тони понимал, почему.

— Сэр, костюм готов. Я запускаю?

Тони уставился на стоп-кадр, не в силах ответить. Кого вообще он собирается спасать, кого из них?

К черту все, в процессе разберемся.

— Запускай.

Как оказалось, ДЖАРВИС уже обратился в ФАА за особым разрешением на низкоорбитальный скоростной перелет, ссылаясь на угрозу национального масштаба. Тони не был точно уверен, получил ли он его, или создал сам, но, так или иначе, разрешение у них было. Он помчался на юг, выжимая из брони максимум скорости.

Дым он увидел еще на подлете к Вашингтону.

— ДЖАРВИС, целься не в главаря, а в группу поддержки. Давай сначала устраним помехи.

Помимо прочего, такое решение избавляло Тони от необходимости думать о том, что же он собирается делать.

— Группа поддержки уже выведена из строя, сэр. Осуществляю захват главной цели.

— Дадим ему шанс сдаться, численный перевес за нами, — сказал Тони, стараясь не думать о том, как слабо звучит его голос. Внизу Зимний Солдат защищался, сражаясь со Стивом и Наташей. Третий парень… Тоже был там, он как раз связывал бойцов группы поддержки. Ладно. Тони спустился к месту событий и, зависнув в воздухе, включил микрофон.

— Пора сдаваться, Манчжурский кандидат, — объявил он, и взмолился про себя: «Пожалуйста».

— Тони, какого черта! — выкрикнул Стив. — Хватай его, он убил Фьюри!

Щит снова просвистел над полем боя, на это раз брошенный каким-то парнем с крохотным ножом и чертовски огромной пушкой. Он крикнул: «Слева!», и Стив, поймав щит, слегка улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что бой был в разгаре.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Тони. Он нацелил репульсор на Зимнего Солдата. — Давай же, не заставляй меня этого делать.

— Железный Человек, — произнес Солдат механическим голосом. Его защитные очки к этому времени уже разбились, и прозрачные голубые глаза в замешательстве смотрели на Тони. — Угроза шестого уровня.

Он пошарил рукой у себя за спиной, схватил небольшую гранату и с ужасающей точностью швырнул ее в Тони. Выглядело все так, будто Солдат заранее проанализировал его манеру двигаться и знал, как именно Тони будет уворачиваться — как только он нырнул в сторону, чертова штука свернула за ним.

Тони краем глаза заметил, как Наташа выпрыгивает из-за машины, держа в руках удавку, прежде чем граната взорвалась прямо у него перед лицом, и все погрузилось во мрак.

 

 

***

 

Они умны. Кто бы они ни были. Он сидел в тяжелом металлическом кресле, голова прижата к подголовнику, а магнитные наручники удерживали его на месте. Против воли, он задышал чаще в ожидании обнуления. В ожидании боли.

— Мистер Барнс, — позвал кто-то. Он не мог посмотреть кто, перед глазами стояла одна картина: взрыв, и Железный Человек, безжизненно падающий на дорогу. Цель уничтожена.

Он не ответил. Что он вообще мог сказать? Какие ответы способны исправить то, что он сотворил?

— Мистер Барнс, — повторил голос. — Ваши жизненные показатели указывают на состояние крайнего стресса. Вы страдаете от недоедания, обезвоживания и недостатка сна. Нам нужно ваше разрешение на временное погружение в сон, пока мы не стабилизируем ваше состояние.

Он не отвечал и не прислушивался к словам. Нечего было говорить, нечего слушать. Она все равно попытается его усыпить, не важно, что он скажет. Его желания никогда не принимались в расчет.

В поле зрения появился человек.

Капитан Роджерс, уровень угрозы — шестой. Ликвидировать на месте.

Что ж, задание провалено.

— Баки?

— Какой еще Баки? — Слова вылетели изо рта прежде, чем он понял, что собирается что-то сказать. Он не должен был ничего говорить.

— Баки, позволь нам тебе помочь, — сказал человек. Капитан Роджерс. Стив. Сопляк.

Он поднял глаза и увидел на лице Капитана Роджерса беспокойство. Он переоделся в форму, а когда Зимний Солдат его обнаружил, был в обычной гражданской одежде — может быть, хочет продемонстрировать власть.

— Вы не можете помочь, — прохрипел он, чувствуя боль в горле. Голос звучал так, словно он целую вечность не говорил или сорвал его за годы крика.

— Позволь нам попробовать, приятель?

Он не мог им помешать, да и не хотел. Что бы они с ним не делали, какие бы муки и страдания ему не причинили, он их заслужил. Но они не станут ничего делать, пока не получат его разрешения, какая ирония. Ну, если это позволит им спокойно спать по ночам…

— Да.

Кажется, он сказал еще что-то, но тьма поглотила его.

Последняя мысль, которая преследовала его, когда он погружался в забвение, была о том, что они знали… Знали, кто он такой и что он такое, потому что обычного наркоза было недостаточно для…

 

 

***

 

На склоне холма было привычно тепло.

Нигде больше ему не было тепло — только когда он оказывался в этом месте. В остальное время он замерзал, всегда замерзал.

Почему он был здесь? Его партнер мертв, Баки сам убил его. Мира родственных душ больше не могло для него существовать.

И этот мир с самого начала был не для него.

Он закрыл глаза и позволил слезам пролиться, оплакивая человека, которого никогда не знал в реальном мире.

Гидра наверняка скоро найдет его: они никому не позволят его заполучить, ни за что этого не допустят.

Баки надеялся, что ему очень, очень повезет, и его похитители окажутся глупы и беззаботны. Между пластинами руки был спрятан гибкий нож. Достаточно освободить руку на тридцать секунд, и он сможет перерезать себе горло.

— Ну и попали мы в переплет. — Тони стоял там же, где обычно, скрестив руки на груди, и, нахмурившись, рассматривал Баки. Выглядел Тони… неплохо. Уставший, с синяками под глазами, но, главное, живой. И даже невредимый.

— Хорошо выглядишь для мертвеца. — Это совершенно бессмысленно. Глупо. Баки окончательно сошел с ума. Может быть, они оба мертвы? Тогда он готов был на коленях благодарить Создателя за эту последнюю яркую галлюцинацию.

— Спасибо, ты тоже, — ответил Тони, качая головой. — Ты ведь не думал, что Железного Человека так легко убить, правда?

— Не было времени проверить пульс. — Баки почувствовал такое облегчение, что у него закружилась голова. — Но ты проделал хорошую дыру в асфальте, люди после этого, обычно, не встают.

Какая-то темная часть его существа стремилась доказать, что Тони должен был умереть. Не было случая, чтобы Солдат провалил задание, ни разу. При мысли о том, что произойдет, когда Пирс узнает о его неудаче, Баки ощутил вспышку страха. Найти его очень легко, и когда это произойдет, за провал ответит не только он, но и все, кто с ним связан.

— Черт, я должен убираться отсюда, — сказал Баки и дернулся, как будто боролся с невидимыми путами…

— Эй, тише, тише, расслабься. — Тони протянул к нему руку, пытаясь успокоить. — Ты сбил костюм, только костюм, меня в нем не было. Дистанционное управление, я вообще не в Вашингтоне. Ты под присмотром, все в порядке, мы оба в порядке.

— Я скомпрометирован, — сказал Баки, пытаясь объяснить всю серьезность ситуации, но облегчение было так велико, что он ничего не мог с ним поделать. Просто… дышал. Вдыхал запах травы, смотрел в синее небо, на Тони, на все, что он связывал с этим местом. — Они придут за мной, вы не сможете им помешать. Вы даже не представляете, кто они: они уничтожат каждого, у кого был хоть малейший шанс со мной поговорить.

— Ну что же, тогда сейчас поговорить самое время, — заметил Тони. — С чем мы имеем дело? На твоей стороне Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, мы можем подтянуть остальных, если понадобится, но было бы хорошо знать, против кого мы сражаемся.

— С Гидрой, — ответил Баки прямо, потому что скрывать что-то было уже бессмысленно. Он уже не мог вспомнить, почему вообще скрыл это с самого начала. Может быть, всему виной стыд. Бессмысленность признания, страх за Тони, который мог совершить что-то безрассудное, например, попытаться спасти пустую оболочку, в которой так мало осталось от Баки Барнса. — Гидра проникла повсюду. Внедрилась в ЩИТ, в Совет Международной Безопасности, в Белый Дом.

— Ага, мы вроде как сообразили, что со ЩИТом не все в порядке, когда они объявили Капитана Америку беглым преступником. Насколько далеко все зашло? Фьюри убили, потому что он что-то узнал?

— Фьюри убил я, — пробормотал Баки, и это было правдой. — Он… Он пошел к Роджерсу. Роджерс мог узнать. Должен был устранить или дискредитировать Роджерса, чтобы он не разоблачил Пирса до старта «Озарения».

Рассказывать было тяжело: каждое слово грозило обернуться криком, который он душил внутри себя. Как будто в горле у него были лезвия, а в легких яд. В его признаниях не было надежды на спасение — он столько всего совершил, в стольком оказался замешан. В ближайшие три дня будут еще жертвы, и он утонет в их крови. Он никогда не получит прощения за свои деяния.

Тони втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Выглядел он мрачно.

— Вплоть до Пирса? Вот черт. Ладно, мы с этим разберемся. — Он опустился на колени рядом с Баки и взял его за руку. — Мы разберемся, обещаю. Теперь ты в безопасности.

— Безопасности не существует, — ответил Баки. Он все равно погибнет, но, быть может, если он умрет, разоблачив «Озарение», в будущем кто-нибудь вспомнит его добрым словом. — Проект «Озарение» готов, они собираются его запустить. Миллионы… Миллионы людей погибнут.

— Как скоро? Часы? Дни?

— Два дня, возможно меньше. Зависело… от успеха моей миссии. Я провалил задание, Роджерс жив. Могут запустить его через… часов через восемь. — Он уставился на свои руки, потом наконец поднял глаза на Тони, с легкостью впитывая в себя его образ. Тони был как прохладная вода. — Ты знаешь, что я не смогу проверить или подтвердить ничего из этого… когда проснусь. Я вообще проснусь?

— Проснешься, — пообещал Тони. — Я уже говорил: на твоей стороне Капитан Америка и Железный Человек. Но сначала нам надо разобраться с этим дерьмом с «Озарением». Потом займемся твоей головой, чтобы у тебя там все встало на свои места, — Тони вздохнул. — Стив будет в бешенстве, когда узнает, что я ему о тебе не рассказал.

— А о чем было рассказывать? Я едва сохранял крохи рассудка. Был просто сном. У тебя не было доказательств, и ты не знал, где меня искать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Ну, теперь то я знаю, где тебя найти. Мы все исправим, мой хороший. Обещаю.

Он не заслужил этого. Ни прощения, ни даже покаяния. Не заслуживал ласковых слов от Тони. Не мог делать вид, что все будет хорошо, потому что ничто и никогда «хорошо» не будет.

— Не будите меня, я снова попытаюсь всех вас убить.

— Возможно, — ответил Тони с легкой улыбкой. — Поговорим об этом в другой раз, сейчас мне, пожалуй, пора просыпаться и ввести в курс дела Стива с Наташей.

Баки не заслуживал всего этого.

То, что с ним случилось, было чудовищно — и родилось чудовище. Он был призраком, скелетом в шкафу, монстром под кроватью. Ему не полагалось утешения, не стоило и просить. Но Баки сглотнул готовые пролиться слезы и произнес:

— Посидишь со мной? Немного…

— Да, я могу остаться ненадолго. — Тони уселся на траву и прислонился к Баки, как раньше. — Расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Что-нибудь особенное…

Баки почувствовал странную щекотку в горле, и, когда открыл рот, обнаружил, что смеется.

— Я дважды был чемпионом Бруклина во втором полусреднем весе.

— Правда? Когда тебе станет лучше, познакомлю тебя с Хэппи. Он боксер, и мой стиль боя его оскорбляет.

— Я знаю, — медленно заговорил Баки. — Знаю, что нельзя исправить того, что я сделал. Я не хотел, но мне не оставили выбора. Но я все это совершил. Я… Может быть, я не стою… этого. Но мне так невероятно жаль, что тебе пришлось из-за меня всё это пережить.

Тони задержал дыхание, прикрыл глаза, и выдохнул.

— Знаю. Я принимаю твои извинения. Не буду притворяться, что это… просто. — Он посмотрел на Баки тепло и серьезно. — Но ты совершенно точно этого стоишь. Ты стоишь всего.

— Ты или лжец, и тогда ты чертовски хорошо врешь, или безумец, что более вероятно. Ну, или правда так думаешь, и я совершенно точно этого не заслужил.

Баки сомневался, но все же протянул руку, чтобы увидеть, примет ли ее Тони. Прохладные металлические пальцы зависли в воздухе на целую вечность или только на секунду…

Тони без тени сомнения накрыл своей рукой ладонь Баки и, притянув к себе, поцеловал костяшки пальцев и вздохнул.

— Да, мы еще над этим поработаем. А теперь мне нужно просыпаться и снова отправляться спасать мир.

Наконец-то, Баки смотрел вокруг, чувствуя уверенность. Было неважно, что случится дальше.

— Я буду ждать тебя здесь.

 

 

***

 

— Сержант Барнс? — произнес женский голос.

Девушка… Она и правда совсем девчонка, ближе к шестнадцати, чем Баки к шестидесяти (или к девяноста, или к сотне, теперь не поймешь, да и не важно).

— Просто Баки, — попросил он, качая головой и удивляясь тому, что смог по закону восстановить свое имя. Вернуть что-то свое, часть души, какой бы изношенной и потрепанной она ни была.

«Не так уж она и изношена, меньше, чем должна бы».

— Принцесса.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Шури, — ответила она. — Что вас тревожит?

— Вы… сделали что-то?

Он не знал, как сказать ей о своем страхе. Он боялся, что Шури не только восстановила его физическое здоровье и избавила от триггеров, но и по ошибке облегчила его ношу.

— Я много чего сделала, — сказала она с гордой улыбкой. Эта гордость была заслуженной: пока Шури была самым умным человеком, которого он встречал. — Все по справедливости, с учетом ваших интересов и решений совета, принимая во внимание ваши весьма необычные обстоятельства. На данный момент вы свободны, и больше не под моей опекой.

Свобода.

Когда шли слушания, он в основном следил за ними через камеры, а сам присутствовал там только однажды, когда давал показания. Большую часть свидетельств он передал Шури через своего адвоката, высокую зеленокожую женщину, которая умела хорошо и убедительно говорить. А Шури уже довела их до сведения суда присяжных.

Его объявили военнопленным, который провел в плену самый долгий срок в истории страны.

Кто-то скажет «герой». Он не чувствовал себя героем.

— И что теперь?

— Вы свободный человек, — повторила Шури. — Не мне говорить вам, что делать. — Она широким жестом указала на дверь. — Но сейчас будьте добры уйти из моего кабинета.

Раньше он всегда выходил через другую дверь, ту, что вела в его… камеру. Для тюрьмы это место было очень даже комфортабельным. Но ошибиться с его предназначением было нельзя. Это была клетка.

Теперь он подошел к главному входу, дверная ручка повернулась под его ладонью.

Он колебался, сердце билось в страхе. Он не знал, что ждет его за дверью. Не знал, куда идти.

Тони несколько раз приходил к нему на холм, но ни разу в тюрьму. Рафт, как ее называли. Мобильная крепость в океане из которой невозможно сбежать. Баки в это не верил, но и сбегать не пробовал. Стив навещал его не раз и не два, а дюжину раз. Именно он заметил, что борода у Баки начала седеть.

Дверь открылась и вывела его в коридор.

Без охранников. Без провожатых. Длинный пустой коридор, в конце которого висел указатель: «Выход». Возможно, там и правда был выход.

Он поднялся по лестнице и обнаружил, что оказался… на посадочной платформе, под секущими струями дождя. Было темно и ветрено.

На платформе стоял блестящий вертолет.

— Предела не существует, — раздался голос позади него. Этот голос Баки знал так хорошо, как собственное сердцебиение, хотя никогда раньше его не слышал.

Если бы он хоть на минуту задумался, то, наверное, застыл бы в шоке. Или встал бы на колени, моля о прощении. Или еще дюжина вариантов. Вместо этого, он, не раздумывая, повернулся, и позволи себе упасть в объятия Тони.

— Привет, сердце мое, — прошептал Тони ему в волосы. — Кажется, я ждал этого целую вечность.

— Всю мою жизнь.

Без сомнения, Баки предстояло еще много, много работы, чтобы разобраться со своей виной, но прямо сейчас все, что он чувствовал — это благодарность.

Благодарность за то, что Тони здесь. За то, что он не отпугнул Тони и не вызвал в нем отвращения.

Благодарность.

И любовь.

Не у каждого есть родственная душа.

Баки чуть было не потерял свою. Он обнял Тони крепче, может даже слишком крепко, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. У него было так много времени, чтобы все искупить.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.


End file.
